rikiohfandomcom-20200215-history
Washizaki
Manga Washizaki is one of the main antagonists of the Cape arc, having complete control over a city that isn't marked on any map. Washizaki's plan is to unleash nuclear weapons to bring forth the end of the world where only he and his close allies survive before repopulating the world in his perfect vision. His problem is that he relies on other villains to do this, such as Nachi and Mukai. Washizaki talks to one of his superiors, presumably Mukai or Aneyama, before he gets the impression that he is being betrayed given the fact that they want to take Nachi, his most important piece of his plan, as well as his daughter for seemingly no reason. This betrayal prompts Washizaki to go on a homicidal rampage, killing people for no reason whatsoever - usually he at least requires them to mildly annoy him or fail him. Washizaki goes so insane that he puts on face paint and straps a pair of flashlights to his head in an imitation of the way candles are worn in certain Shinto rituals rather than his usual hat. Due to Nachi's godlike powers, maggots are generated in Washizaki´s flesh and they start tearing through his face during his fight with Riki-Oh, in order to push him even further in his madness. The prospect of being thrown away by Mukai makes him go so mad that he attempts to "deflower" his daughter before Mukai can, as this is the reason why he believes Mukai wants her. His ultimate goal at this point becomes to kill Nachi and to launch his nukes to interfere with Mukai's similar plan as much as possible out of a desire for revenge on him. Unfortunately for him, even if Riki-Oh wasn't around to stop his plans, Mukai could just reverse the effects of Washizkai's actions with time travel, though it is extremely doubtful Washizaki knows of this ability of Mukai. Washizaki is a much more skilled fighter before he goes insane, and he defeats Riki-Oh with a single sword strike the first time they meet. The sword in question is his ki infused katana, which is capable of cutting through anything. He is able to bring Riki-Oh to his knees a second time through use of Nachi and the other fights in the arena, after which he has Otto perform surgery on Riki-Oh to insert devices that can give Riki-Oh painful electric shocks whenever he disobeys him. With both Nachi and Riki-Oh under his command and Mukai not having yet betrayed him, everything is going according to his plan at this point. However, Riki-Oh cuts the machines out of his body, enabling him to ignore Washizaki's commands. When Washizaki fights Riki-Oh later in his insane state, he takes massive damage as Riki-Oh cuts him open with a punch, causing several of his internal organs to go flying out of his body. Somehow, Washizaki survives this and is able to keep fighting. Washizaki tries to convince Riki-Oh that what he is doing is for the greater good by trying to kill Nachi, but given Washizaki's insanity, it makes Riki-Oh want to do the opposite if anything. After Washizaki's failed attempt to kill him, Nachi betrays Washizaki, vaporizing him with an energy beam. Washizaki is regularly remembered by Riki-Oh throughout the story, as he compares his ideology to several other villains later on in the series as his face shows up behind Riki-Oh in the panel. His insane actions during his rampage make considerably more sense after seeing Mukai's plan. Washizaki was the inspiration for the Street Fighter character, M. Bison, sharing very similar designs. In addition, they are both often usurped by greater villains, Mukai and Nachi in Washizaki's case, and Akuma in M. Bison's case. Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction Washizaki's role in the ova is the same for the first half, if shortened due to the 45 minute running time. The primary difference is his meeting with Mukai in this version does not have Mukai betray him. While the meeting still occurs, Washizaki simply insists that he can handle the situation with Nachi and Riki-Oh, and Mukai sees this as an adequate explanation. The meeting between Mukai and Washizaki also happens significantly earlier, taking place before Riki-Oh's fight with Robotomi 560SEL-Mk. II rather than after it. Washizaki still does go insane later, donning the face paint and flashlights on his head, but this is only due to Nachi becoming so powerful, as he fears that Nachi will bring about the end of the world. Washizaki's nukes are downplayed here, and from what is shown within the OVA he just wants to be a dictator without destroying the entire world, simply wanting to utilize the raw destructive power of the child of destruction to attain power. He specifically says he wants to destroy "Japan", so he presumably does not want to bring forth the destruction of the entire world. His daughter Mai does not exist in this version of the story, so he doesn't take any action against her. Considering all of this, Washizaki comes across as significantly more sane and level headed within the ova, if still very evil. Washazakiwins.png|Washizaki defeats Riki-Oh with a single sword strike Washazakijointliability.png|Washizaki executes Umibouzu's partner for failure Robotomidies.png|Washizaki kills Robotomi 560SEL-Mk. II washazakimukai1.png|Mukai contacts Washizaki washazakimukai2.png|Washizaki horrified of what he's hearing washazakimukai3.png|Washizaki realizes he is being cut off by Mukai Washazakiheavilyinjured.png|Washizaki loses several vital organs, but somehow keeps fighting Washazakideath1.png|Washizaki provokes Nachi Washazakideath2.png|Nachi vaporizes Washizaki with an energy beam Washazakideath3.png|Washizaki's corpse Washazakiovasword.png|Washizaki's sword strike that single handedly defeats Riki-Oh in the ova Washazakiovainsane.png|Washizaki in his mentally disturbed state in the ova Washazakiovamukai.png|Washizaki talks to Mukai in the ova Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction